Enough To Keep You
by FrostyFingers
Summary: Liz is in highschool when she meets Red and crushes on him immediately... AU fic that's been bothering me for months now [Lizzington]
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Alright, so first of all: this is AU. Like AU all the way. I've been thinking about this, dreaming about it for a while. This has been sitting on my computer for a month now, but people (yes, I'm looking at you guys) have been pushing me into posting it. So here we go. Special thanks to Clara and Ash for giving me direction and beta-ing this and also a huge thanks to Kelly for helping with the title!

**Disclaimer:** I think it's obvious that I do not own TBL or anything else really. I do not make money with fanfics... that'd be too great actually. Credit for the song, I now have stuck in my head, goes to Matchbox Twenty - Bright Lights

_Baby, baby, baby when all your love is gone_  
><em> Who will save me from all I'm up against out in this world<em>  
><em> And maybe, maybe, maybe<em>  
><em> You'll find something that's enough to keep you<em>  
><em> But if the bright lights don't receive you<em>  
><em> You should turn yourself around and come on home<em>

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 1**

"Come on, Liz. Let's just walk past the idiot. You don't even need to look in his direction," Amy told her friend, trying to balance the tray that carried her lunch in one hand, while her other arm awkwardly held her purse in place.

Liz groaned. "Great. Can't we just eat inside?"

"The sun's shining. It's summer. All the seniors are outside. I'm single, and wearing a skirt, do you need me to say anything else?"

Fourteen year old Liz rolled her eyes. "And you can't find a boyfriend another time?"

Amy gave her a look. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, just some fun. You should try it."

The brunette snorted. "Right. Let's just get this over with."

The couple continued walking over the grass, looking for a free spot. Well, Liz was, while Amy tried locating a group of cute guys they could chat up.

"Liz, babe, wait up." They heard a boy call after them.

"Fuck," she mumbled under her breath, stopping in her tracks.

The boy rounded her with a sly grin. "Hey, babe."

"Tom, I asked you not to call me that. I'm not, nor will I ever be your 'babe'," she spoke the words with a death glare.

His grin didn't waver. "Why don't we have lunch together, talk about whatever's eating you up?"

Tom was seventeen and apparently had a crush on her. Liz didn't like him one bit. He was acting as if he owned her, and he actually dared to tell her off for hanging with her best guy friend. It was crazy really. His glasses made him look harmless, but she knew he was anything but. He hung out with some really weird guys, and there was a mean glint in his eyes at times; Liz wasn't sure whether she should be scared or not.

"I don't want to eat with you. I don't even want to speak with you. Just leave me alone."

"You heard her," Amy backed her up. "Find someone else."

"Shut up, blondie!" He spat. "No one asked you."

"Just fuck off, Tom," Liz said and started walking away.

He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled at her, making her drop the tray she was holding. "We weren't done here, so don't you dare walk away from me when I talk to you." His voice was laced with venom.

"Is there a problem?" Another voice asked.

Liz turned her head and looked straight into the face of a more than handsome guy. His hair was blond and had an involuntary side part to the left, and though the top was slightly longer, it was short cropped at the sides and the back. His eyes were a sparkling mixture of green and grey and even blue. There was something about him that drew her to him, stranger that he was.

"None of your damn business!" Tom spat.

"Thomas, I think the lady asked you to leave," Mr. Handsome said. "There's no need to be even more rude than you were already towards her. Is that how you usually treat women?"

His voice was rich, sending a shiver down her spine. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and she noticed that people had stopped eating to look at them.

Tom glared at him, not releasing Liz's arm. "I told you, it's none of your business, so fuck off while I'm talking to my girl."

The mouth of Mr. Handsome twitched once before he grabbed Tom's wrist and twisted it, making him release the girl and cry out in pain. The blond leaned in to whisper in his ear. It was too low for Liz to hear, but she witnessed Tom's eyes widen slightly. Her savior twisted Tom's wrist once more before releasing it and pushing at his chest.

"Scram," he said dangerously. Tom didn't make him say it twice as he took off, with his tail between his legs.

Liz knelt down to pick up the wrapped food and put it back on her wooden tray. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the blond doing the same. It only took seconds, and when they were done, he gently put his hand to her arm, right where Tom had grabbed her. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft.

The blue-eyed girl looked up at him, startled at how close he was. "I'm okay. Thank you for making him leave."

Mr. Handsome nodded and gave her a smile. He was beautiful really, with his long golden eyelashes fluttering against his skin. "Does your boyfriend give you a lot of trouble?"

Liz grimaced. "He's NOT my boyfriend. The thought alone makes me want to puke."

He looked in the direction Tom had run off to. "You should be careful. The guy obviously thinks he is and isn't shy about it either."

She nodded and sighed. "I know."

The guy picked up the tray and stood, holding out his hand for her to take. She gladly took it and he helped her into a standing position. Only when he held her hand in his a little longer did Liz realize which hand she had extended towards him. She pulled slightly, but he didn't let go. Instead he let his thumb caress over the scarred skin, the fire had left. His eyes went to hers and Liz saw nothing but sympathy and understanding in them before he slowly let go.

"Liz?" Amy chose that moment to address her. "I think I saw some of our girls back there," she said carefully. Not sure about the whole scene.

"Well you shouldn't keep your friends waiting then." Mr. Handsome smiled.

"Thank you," Liz told him again.

He gently touched her arm again, his warmth seeping through to her skin. "My pleasure. Take care of yourself, Lizzie." He spoke the nickname as if they had been friends for years, but Liz found she didn't mind that much. With another smile, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm, which was covered by a leather jacket. She waited until he looked at her again. "What's your name?"

A grin spread over his lips and Liz felt her heart flutter. "You can call me Red."

**AN:** Let me know if you would like to have some more. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Wow! So, I didn't know people would actually like this AU stuff, but I sure am glad you do! Some asked what Red looks like in this fic and though I do love James in Tuff Turf and Pretty in Pink, I absolutely adore his hair in Storyville. So let's make him a mix of Tuff Turf, wearing a nice leather jacket and tight fitting pants with Storyville hair, how does that sound? Thanks for the feedback, guys! This fic isn't even finished, but Madi pushed me! Bad girl! Let's hope I can pull this off. Special thanks to jackandsamforever, who beta-ed this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TBL or James Spader *sigh*

_Feeling my hands start shaking_  
><em> Hearing your voice I'm overjoyed<em>  
><em> I'm sorry but I have no choice<em>  
><em> You're only getting better<em>

__**"Overjoyed"**_ - Matchbox Twenty  
><em>

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 2**

"What was that?"

Liz watched the retreating back of her savior and sighed. "I don't know," she said to her friend.

"Well, he sure was cute." Liz rolled her eyes. "And did you see that ass?"

She turned to Amy. "Really?" She asked flatly. "Maybe you should go find him, get his number." They started making their way over to a table in the back.

"Mhm… I don't think that would do much good. Seems like he has his eye set on someone else," Amy said.

Liz eyed her friend and sat down on a bench. "What are you saying?"

They started unwrapping their sandwiches. "Just that I can't remember a time when a guy displayed such a lack of interest in me. I think he likes you."

Liz rolled her eyes again but she couldn't help the butterflies in her tummy. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. The way he made that bastard bail, how he looked at you and then helped you up. Did you really let him touch your scar? You never let me do that!" Amy mock-complained.

Liz looked towards the entrance of the building again, willing the cute blond to come out again. Maybe she could actually manage to talk to him. She could stare at him and daydream at least. She could still smell the leather of his jacket, still feel the warmth of his touch.

"Oh, you're so crushing on him."

Her head shot around and she looked at her grinning friend. "Am not!"

"Liz, we've been best friends ever since you pushed that kid off the swing so I could have a turn. That was ten years ago; I think I know your tells by now. And right now, you're giving it all away. You're crushing on your knight in shining armor."

She bit her lip, knowing full well that her friend was right. "He is kinda cute."

"Are you kidding me? He's hot. Like really hot! What did he say his name was?"

Liz smiled. "Red."

"Red?" Amy asked. "That sounds interesting. Well, let's hope we can find him again." She watched as her childhood friend smiled off into the distance. She was a goner, even if she was denying it at the moment. "Scott, you so have a crush on him," she pointed out, taking a bite of her sandwich.

This time Liz didn't argue. What Amy said wasn't all that off-target. There was something about him, Red, the guy who had come out of nowhere and protected her. And damn it all to hell, he was hot!

A couple of days later, Liz had given up searching the hallways for her hero. It was as if he didn't want to be found and was nowhere to be seen. Liz really didn't want to go asking everyone if they knew someone named Red. That would be pathetic.

She was sitting at a table with some girls from her AP psych class listening as Amy told one of her infamous stories. The girl could talk to no end, how she would ever manage to become a shrink was beyond her. She would never let her patients get a word in edgewise. Liz played with the straw in her beverage, she couldn't wait to get home. It was Friday, and in only a couple of more hours she would be free and ready for the weekend.

"Ladies." She knew that voice! Her head snapped up towards the source. "Lizzie," he greeted her with a smile.

She almost forgot to breathe at the sight of him. His eyes sparkled and his smile was infectious, making one spread over her face as well. "Hi." Liz felt her friend kick her leg under the table, but she couldn't bring herself to say more.

"Hi there! I'm Amy." Her friend came to the rescue. "I was with Liz the other day."

"I remember." He held out his hand towards her. "Nice to meet you, Amy. Red."

The blonde eagerly shook it. "Red. That's an interesting name."

He gave her a smile. "Nickname. Lizzie, do you have a moment?" He asked, his eyes settling on their target again.

"Uhm… sure."

Red's smile widened and he held out his hand to help her up from the bench. As they walked to a secluded spot, Liz could feel his hand at the small of her back just resting there. It seemed odd, but at the same time it didn't. He waited until she had sat down and then lowered himself onto the bench next to her.

"How are you?"

She shot him a quick smile. "Fine, you?"

He nodded, noting her discomfort. It was kind of adorable. "I'm fine as well, thank you. Did dear Thomas approach you again?"

Her smile disappeared at the mention of his name and she absently rubbed the spot where he had grabbed her. "No, he didn't. Thanks to you."

"Did he hurt you badly?" Red asked, seeing how she touched her arm.

"Mhm? No, it's fine. Just a bruise."

She could see something change in his eyes. "He left a bruise?"

"It's nothing really. I'm sure he didn't mean to."

Red looked at her for a long moment. "Why are you defending him, Lizzie?"

"I'm not," she answered quickly and then sighed. "I just don't want to cause any trouble."

His lips twitched into a smile and his gaze softened. "I'm sure you couldn't possibly cause any trouble." He gently tucked an errant strand of hair that had somehow managed to fall from her ponytail behind her ear.

"You'd be surprised." She grinned and he chuckled.

"Lizzie?" She looked at him expectantly. "Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow? We could have dinner afterwards."

Liz felt her heart banging against her sternum. "Uhm."

"I'd really like to get to know you better."

Was he asking her on a date? How should she respond? She had never been on a real date before.

"Lizzie?" He asked and Liz realized that she had been quiet for too long.

"Uh… this is going to sound really stupid."

"I doubt it," he replied.

She fiddled with her fingers and then stroked her scar, not knowing that that drew his eyes to her hand. "I'd have to ask my dad."

He was silent for a moment. "Just how old are you, Lizzie?"

"Fourteen," she mumbled.

"Really?" He asked and his voice sounded surprised. "I'd have never thought so."

Liz sighed. "Yeah… I guess that's a problem then."

He put his hand over hers, stopping her from rubbing her scar raw. "Age is just a number. It's not an issue for me; for your dad it probably is though."

"Right." Was she really going to get emotional about this? Her damn hormones could at least wait until she got home.

"How about lunch instead. Then ice cream in the park?"

She looked up and saw him smiling at her. "Just how old are you, Red?" She asked back and his smile widened.

"Eighteen."

She would be turning fifteen soon and even if she wasn't, she really wanted to meet him and to get to know him more. "I guess age _is_ just a number," she replied, smiling widely at him.

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up around noon then?" He asked and she nodded enthusiastically. "I'll need your address."

"Oh, uh, right! Let me just… I need…" She was stuttered and she knew it. She could feel the heat creeping up her neck. This was so embarrassing.

"Here." He held out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Uh, thanks." She could already see herself being stood up. There was surely more than enough girls craving his attention. Most of them definitely older than her and more… accustomed to this kind of stuff. She scribbled down her address anyway and handed the paper back.

"Thank you," he said, folding it carefully and putting it in his wallet. He covered her hand with his and squeezed it lightly, making her look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon then." Liz couldn't help but smile, and Red didn't hesitate to return it.

After saying their goodbyes, she went back to her friends and sat down next to Amy. "So?"

"What?"

"Spill the beans, girl!" All eyes were on her.

"Well," she started slowly, "I guess I'm meeting him tomorrow." The girls started squealing and everyone spoke at once while Liz just laughed at their antics, feeling better than she had ever felt before.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Thank you for all that great feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Special thanks to tmmachado and my gutterbug, greeneyesandgoldenlashes, for reading through this and for pushing me into posting this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

_Shouldn't be so complicated_  
><em> Just hold me and then<em>  
><em> Just hold me again<em>

_Can you help me I'm bent_  
><em> I'm so scared that I'll never <em>  
><em> Get put back together<em>

_ You're breaking me in_  
><em> And this is how we will end<em>  
><em> With you and me bent<em>

_**"Bent"** - Matchbox Twenty_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 3**

Friday had ended rather quickly after all, and with some unneeded advice, which really was over the top, Amy had dropped her best friend off at home; promising to cover for her in case her dad asked.

She was just finishing washing the dishes after dinner, when her dad approached her. "Say, pumpkin, what do you think we should do tomorrow?"

"Sorry, Dad, I'm actually already busy tomorrow."

"Oh really? What are you doing?" He asked.

"We were thinking lunch and then the park," Liz replied, hoping she wouldn't have to lie about her plans the following day.

"Do you need some money?" Her dad pulled out his wallet and held out a twenty dollar bill towards her. "Here, take this."

Liz shook her head. "I'm good, Dad. Thanks."

"Just take it, pumpkin. You never know," he said, pushing the bill into her hand.

She smiled and pushed herself up on her tiptoes, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks, Daddy." Liz already felt bad for not telling him the whole truth, but she didn't want to cause any drama too early.

Falling asleep that night had deemed to be a little problematic. All she could think about was _him_. His eyes, his smile, his voice, his _scent_... If he didn't show up tomorrow, she would be so crushed. Liz quickly pushed those thoughts away and instead focused on his hair, wondering what it would feel like between her fingers. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning she showered and brushed her teeth, then stood in front of her closet debating what to wear. It was a nightmare. Was this what other girls did every day? This was crazy. She had never really given a second thought about her wardrobe... until now.

Deciding she was lost without her, Liz called her best friend. Amy picked up on the fourth ring, still half asleep. "What do you want?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

The other girl groaned. "Clothes."

"Amy, I'm serious. I don't know what to wear! I... I don't know. I'm gonna cry!" She knew that that wasn't so far from the truth.

She heard rustling and imagined her friend sitting up against the headboard of her bed. "Alright, Liz, calm down. First of all, find the tightest pair of jeans you own."

"What?"

"Trust me. You have a great body, show him just how great it is."

Liz swallowed hard. "Are you crazy?"

"Probably," Amy replied. "Just do it, Liz. He's gonna love it." She sighed and rummaged around her closet before pulling out some jeans. "Got them?"

"Got them," she confirmed.

"Color?"

"Black."

"Good. Black's good," her friend mused. "Now. I remember you buying that cute blouse a couple of months back. You haven't worn it yet, right?"

"Which one?"

"The red one, of course," Amy made sure she drew out the color part.

Liz already held the cloth in her hand. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Liz! His nickname is 'Red'. Don't you think he'll appreciate this at least a little?"

She released a long breath. "I don't know. I don't know anything. Amy, I can't do this. I don't know -"

"Now hold on. You're panicking. It's gonna be fine, you'll see. He likes you and he wants to meet you. Just be yourself." Liz sat on her bed, absently fingering the material of her blouse. "Liz -"

"Thanks, Amy. Sorry for waking you."

"Liz." Her tone told her that her friend knew this was BS.

"I need to get ready. I'll talk to you later. Sleepover? My dad said he's going to go play poker tonight."

"Count me in!"

After hanging up, Liz started getting dressed, still not entirely sure about her choice of wardrobe and then put on her favorite perfume, hoping that he would like it.

It was 11:50 am when Liz heard the doorbell ring. She quickly made her way towards the front of the house and opened the door, not able to hold the surprise when it was actually Red standing in front of her.

"You really thought I'd ditch you," were the first words out of his mouth.

Liz grimaced. "I wasn't sure," she said truthfully.

He nodded. "I'll have to work harder on convincing you to think otherwise then." He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Hello, Lizzie," he said, deeply inhaling her scent.

"Hi, Red."

He took in her appearance and wet his lips unconsciously. He began to work his jaw, his muscles flexing at the movement. "You look great. And you smell even better." She blushed slightly, making him smile at her before extending his arm. "Shall we?"

Liz linked her arm with his and let herself be led to his car, smiling when they finally reached it. "Of course."

"Mhm?" He looked at her.

"It had to be a red Mustang, right?"

He chuckled at her words and opened the car door, helping her in. It had to be the first time anyone helped her into a car. It felt nice. He had manners alright. Red rounded the vehicle and got in behind the steering wheel. "Ready?"

"Ready. Where are we going anyway?"

He shot her a grin. "I thought we could kind of combine things. The weather looks good. How would you feel about a picnic?"

"That sounds great!" Liz smiled.

He made a show of clutching at his chest, while pulling out on the road. "I had hoped you'd say that."

They were sitting on the blanket he had brought, comfortably chatting away. He had prepared all the food himself and Liz was actually surprised how he had put everything together, paying attention to details. Not like she was one to talk. She managed to burn water.

"So." She smiled.

"So?" He smiled back.

"Red. Where does that come from?"

He brushed some imaginary lint from his pants. "It stems from my last name. Reddington."

In her head she was already playing with their names, loving the thought of her first name with his last name. "So you do have a real name?" He laughed at her words. "What's your first name?"

He leaned in closer, his nose almost brushing her cheek while his chest was pressed against her arm. "Raymond." The rumble in his chest vibrated straight through her.

A sigh escaped her lips as goosebumps spread over her skin. After pulling herself together, she turned her head to him, they were almost touching now. "So, I can call you Ray?"

He smiled at her. "You can call me anything you want, sweetheart," he replied before leaning in and placing a gentle, lingering kiss to her cheek and Liz's eyes closed on their own volition. She turned her head slightly and brushed her lips with his, enjoying how soft they felt. It took him a moment or two to react, not in the way she had wanted him to however, as he pulled away from her lips, staying close though. "Lizzie," his voice was barely above a whisper. "I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

A tight fist closed around her heart and Liz pulled back, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. She should have known better. He was just being a nice guy and tried letting her down gently, but why had he asked her out in the first place? He should have just stayed away then. Wasn't her first kiss supposed to be memorable? Well, this one surely would be. 'Hey, kids, after my first real kiss, the guy I had a crush on rejected me.' That would be one heck of a story. Without thinking she stood, his eyes followed her every movement, the grey-greenish colored orbs clouded with confusion. She didn't speak as she picked up her bag and started walking away.

She could hear him scramble to his feet, but didn't stop or turn. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed and angry and she had to get away and then lock herself in her room. "Lizzie, wait!" He called after her. The girl just fastened her pace, set on getting away. "Lizzie!"

She realized that he wasn't following her, which only fueled her anger. She was relieved, but also crushed, that he didn't though. She wasn't sure how to handle all of this anyway…


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thank you so much for your reviews and messages. I'm more than happy that you like this one. Also, I'm super sorry for keeping you waiting, but I've been trying to buy myself some time, because I can't seem to continue fics lately. I get new ideas all the time, but I somehow can't continue the ones I've started already. This one is no exception. That's why I usually don't publish unfinished fics (this glare's for you, Madi!) I will try my very best to get the new chap out asap though, hopefully the new epi will keep you occupied for some time! Special thanks to my wonderful beta and friend, jackandsamforever. You're the best!

Also, if you haven't read **Touch of Your Fingertips** by **hestia-Prytaneum**, you should do so immediately! Can't believe you've been holding out on us!

**Disclaimer:** nothing has changed

_Oh no, I'm gonna be there always_  
><em> After the pain has gone away<em>  
><em> The feelings are so strong<em>  
><em> This can be our song<em>  
><em> This can be our song<em>

_Oh no, I'll never make you cry again_  
><em> I'm gonna set things right again<em>  
><em> And I won't let 'em go wrong<em>  
><em> This can be our song<em>  
><em> This can be our song<em>

_**"Our Song"** - Matchbox Twenty_

**Chp. 4**

When Liz got home, she fell on her bed face first and started crying. Her heart hurt from the rejection. She had truly believed he would want to kiss her, would want to date her to see what could happen, but she had been wrong after all. The realization only made new tears well up in her eyes.

A couple of hours later, she heard the front door open. It would be Amy, she was sure of it, since her dad was already out and wouldn't return until late. Only moments later her bedroom door opened, confirming her assumption.

"Honestly I wasn't so sure if I'd find you alone in this bed," her friend joked. When she didn't receive a reply, Amy rounded the bed and saw the tears on Liz's cheeks. "What happened? Did he stand you up?!" Liz shook her head. "What then? Did he hurt you? Oh my god, did he? I'm going to kick his ass!" The brunette couldn't hold in the sob, and Amy didn't hesitate pulling her into a hug.

"I-I… he…" She didn't know where to start.

Amy stroked her fingers over her hair. "It's alright. I'm gonna beat him up for you. Did he hit you? Make you do things you didn't wanna do? You can tell me, I'll make him suffer."

"S'not that," Liz croaked.

"What then?"

She took a calming breath, chiding herself for losing it like that. "I… he had prepared a picnic. And he was being… all cute." She sighed. "I asked about his name and he told me that I could call him whatever I wanted. Then he kissed my cheek. I thought… I turned my head and kissed him." Her friend nodded, but kept quiet. "He pulled back after a moment, said something about not wanting to hurt me…"

"That bastard!" Amy exclaimed. "What do you want to do? I can have the football squad beat him up! That sounds good!"

"What? No!"

"Liz, he hurt you! Payback is needed!"

The brunette pulled away from her friend and rubbed a hand over her face. "No. Just… let's just forget about him."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

Liz only thought for a moment. "Eat chocolate!"

The two girls had stayed up for most of the night, eating chocolate and chatting away. Liz was glad to have her friend with her. Amy was an early bloomer and therefore knew more than enough about heartbreak and the pain that came with when you fell for someone who just didn't like you in that way. She would get over it eventually.

Amy and Liz spent all Sunday playing with Hudson, Liz's dog, in the backyard, occasionally taking a break to tan. The blonde successfully took her friend's mind off the guy that had broken her heart. How dare he hurt her bestie!

The following week, Liz had tried staying off the radar as much as possible, rarely leaving the school building at all. She didn't want to run into Red again, not after the embarrassment she had suffered through. She was sure he would appreciate that as well.

Liz and a few of her friends stood by their hallway chatting while the brunette put some of her text books into her locker when someone leaned against the locker next to hers.

"You've been hiding from me," _he_ said.

There was no mistaking that voice, and goosebumps already spread over her skin, but she would not repeat the same mistake twice. Instead of answering, she closed her locker and turned towards her friends.

"Lizzie, can we talk?"

"What do _you_ want?!" Amy spat, managing to look more than a little mean.

Red gave her a look, but his eyes settled back on the brunette again. "Lizzie."

Amy squeezed in between her friend's back and Red, effectively blocking his view. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

Red worked his jaw. "Look, I know you're trying to take care of your friend, but you don't know anything, so I'd appreciate it if I could talk to her. Alone."

"Amy, we need to go," Liz spoke without turning.

Amy raised her brows at the young man in front of her, challenging him, before following the group of girls. Red noticed how she put a comforting hand on her friend's back. Girls, no matter what age, were crazy to talk to. Especially if they got moody.

* * *

><p>In the next few days, Liz just walked by him every time she saw Red in the hallway. He had tried talking to her at first, but Amy had done a good job of diverting him.<p>

It was Saturday, two weeks after the incident, when the brunette walked home from the store. It was her birthday today. Her fifteenth birthday, and she was actually pretty excited. Her girlfriends would be coming over and they would have a pajama party. She enjoyed the simpler things in life, and liked spending as much time as possible with her friends.

When she neared her house, the first thing she noticed was the red convertible parked out front. The next thing was him leaning against the side, watching her watch him. Liz groaned internally. She really didn't want to deal with whatever it was that he wanted now.

"Lizzie," he spoke her name gently, and Liz fought hard against her heart which was telling her to talk to him. She straightened her back and hitched the bag of groceries further up, balancing it on her side while she searched for her keys.

"Where are you?" She mumbled, rummaging through her purse.

She felt his presence before she saw him from the corner of her eye as he reached for her bag of groceries. She didn't loosen her grip while she stoically kept her head down.

"Lizzie, will you stop it and just let me take the bag so you can actually get into the house?" He asked, and she knew full well he was giving her a look. He reached for the bag again and this time she let him, feeling childish for not accepting his help at first.

The girl found her keys and unlocked the front door, pushing it open. "Thanks. I got it from here."

"Can we talk?" She didn't answer, didn't even look at him as she made a grab for her bag. He turned slightly, holding it out of her reach. "Look, whatever you think happened two weeks ago, I'm sure you're wrong. I really liked spending time with you and would like to do so again." At that her eyes shot to his. "What, you think I was rejecting you?" He asked incredulously, and then realization dawned on him. "You think I was rejecting you."

Liz bit her lip and averted her eyes. "Look, can we not do this?"

"Do this here? I agree. Let's go inside," he said and ushered her into the house.

"What? Red!"

He closed the door behind them and wandered off with her groceries. "Nice place. This way to the kitchen?" He asked but didn't wait for her to answer.

She rolled her eyes and followed him. Was this guy serious? "Thanks for the help. I'll take it from here."

"I wasn't," he said.

"You weren't… weren't what?"

Red leaned his hip against the counter next to where she was starting to unpack the bag. "Rejecting you." Liz paused her actions, not sure what to do with that piece of information. "I promise you, sweetheart, I wasn't. I was merely trying to slow things down. My intention was not to hurt you, but that somehow backfired."

She turned her head towards him, looking at his hands instead of his face though. "What are you saying?"

He smiled and tucked some hair behind her ear, letting his fingers caress over her cheek and then down her face and to her arm. "That I enjoyed spending time with you and would like to do it again. If that's what you want."

Liz was baffled. "Why would you want that?"

"Well, because I like you. And you're very beautiful, of course." She blushed at his words. "You don't need to say anything right now. It's okay. That being said." He handed over a big wrapped box that she hadn't even noticed before. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart," he said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"How did you – I…"

"Open it," he encouraged softly.

Liz took the box from his hands and carefully started unpacking. Once she saw what was inside the box, she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. It was the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen. "Oh my god."

"I take it you like it?" He asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

She did, she loved it. But – "This is too much. I can't –"

"Lizzie," he interrupted. "Please, take it. I'm sure you'll look breathtaking in it."

Her fingers ghosted over the silk. It really was beautiful and she wanted to keep it, to wear it. "Red…"

"Lizzie, the school ball is next week. And I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes," she said before he could finish.

"Yes?" He smiled at her.

"Yes!" Liz put the box down and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. So much."

She felt him sigh as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deeper into his chest. "You're welcome, sweetheart," he whispered and placed a soft kiss into her hair. "I have something else for you."

"Red!" She started to argue, but he shushed her with a move of his hand. He pulled out a much smaller box from the inside of his jacket and opened the lid before handing it to her. Her eyes widened at the contents. Silver stud earrings that held red stones, as well as a beautiful slim necklace with a small red heart-shaped stone sat inside. Her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't even know what to say, so she just leaned close and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

He grinned widely at her, using his thumbs to wipe away the wetness that her tears had left on her cheeks. "Want me to help you put it on?"

"Please."

Red carefully lifted the necklace from the box and turned her around so her back was to him. He fastened the necklace around her and placed a feather light kiss to her exposed skin. "Beautiful," he mumbled.

She turned around and gave him a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Ray."

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart." They shared a moment just looking at each other. "Do you need some help?" He suddenly asked.

"Help?"

"Preparations for your party?"

"How do you even know this stuff?" She asked perplexed, but he just grinned and started unpacking her groceries.

They took care of all the party preparations, and Red chided her for insisting on calling for pizza later that night instead of cooking. After admitting that she had no clue how to cook, he had promised that he would teach her the basics soon.

After putting the finishing touches on their work, they sat on the couch in the living room. "I should probably get going," he said.

"You don't have to!" Liz hurried to say.

Red gave her a grin. "Well, even though I very much enjoy the company of a group full of beautiful women, I think I'd pretty much be the fifth wheel. And I'd be more than preoccupied with shamelessly ogling the only beautiful woman I'm interested in," he added, making Liz blush. He then stood and pulled her up with him. "I hope you'll have a great time with your friends." Red pressed a kiss to her forehead and started walking towards the front door.

"What, I don't even get a birthday kiss?" Liz peeped up, stopping him in his tracks.

He slowly turned around, raising a brow at her in a challenging way. "Would you like a birthday kiss?"

'God, yes!' Her mind screamed at her, or maybe it was her heart. She raised her own brow at him. "If you're up to it."

Red chuckled at her taunting words as he slowly made his way back to her. "Think you can handle that?"

She huffed a laugh. "Yeah, right. As if I–" She didn't get to finish her comeback as his lips covered hers.

His lips were soft as he gently moved them over hers, his one hand finding its way into her hair as his free one settled against her waist. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back, concentrating hard on not screwing this up.

Red pulled away a little and his nose brushed hers. "You think too much, just feel."

"I'm trying," she whispered back.

His thumb caressed over her cheekbone. "Have you ever been kissed like that before?"

"No."

He leaned in a gently touched his lips to hers in a series of little pecks. "Just feel. Don't think." After a moment Liz forgot what she had been worrying about, forgot about where they were and what they were doing. The tip of his tongue traced her bottom lip, before gently coaxing her mouth open. Liz couldn't stop the moan from escaping her throat when their tongues touched. He felt so good, tasted so good, she didn't ever want to stop. Her fingers ran through the hair at the back of his head, gently scratching over his scalp, which made him moan in return. He made her forget her own name. But one thing she did know:

Raymond 'Red' Reddington was one hell of a kisser.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Oh my goodness this has been a chore. I'm having such a hard time writing lately, you wouldn't believe it. After getting my butt kicked by tmmachado, I finally finished this. Thank you for beta-ing this as quickly as you did, redisthenewblackington, I appreciate the help. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've been getting, they make me giggle like a little girl!

**Disclaimer:** nothing has changed.

_I never felt this way before _  
><em>I've seen so many islands <em>  
><em>I never felt this way before <em>  
><em>In this song here I describe him <em>

_The chariots rise _  
><em>Up high in the sky <em>  
><em>What a fool am I <em>  
><em>To fall so in love <em>  
><em>What a wonderful dream <em>  
><em>It seems to be <em>  
><em>'Cause I love him<em>

_**"Chariots Rise"** - Lizzie West_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 5**

The girls had had a wonderful time, especially since Liz had so much to tell them. She had just been kissed by the cutest guy ever, after all. They had stayed awake all night long and chatted and laughed and ate pizza and chocolate. On Sunday Liz and Red talked on the phone for hours. His voice made her shiver and goosebumps spread all over her skin, especially when he dropped it a notch. She was pretty sure that he was actually aware of the effect he had on her.

When Sam got home that evening, he noticed his little girl was practically bouncing through the house, a huge smile adorning her pretty face. He didn't know what had happened, but it must have been something good. As long as she was happy, so was he.

It had been two weeks since her birthday and Liz and her friends found themselves in the class room again, ready to leave for lunch. In only a matter of minutes the much hated Math class would be over. She looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time already, time just didn't pass fast enough.

"Am I boring you, Miss Scott?" Her teacher called her out, obviously having noticed her lack of attention to his class.

'Actually, yes' was on her lips, but before she could form a reply, the bell rang and the other students packed their things together and Liz hurried to leave as well.

"Miss Scott!"

'Shit…' She turned and walked back to her teacher. "Yes, Mr. Miller?"

He gave her a stern look. "You better not be daydreaming next time."

"I won't, Sir," she answered and he dismissed her with a nod.

"Miller being a dick again?" Amy asked when Liz joined her.

She groaned. "You know it. Can his class be any worse?"

The two made their way outside and sat at a table with their friends. It was a sunny day, but still a little chilly, so Liz pulled her jacket tightly around her body.

"Liz, that necklace is super cute!" Kelly exclaimed. Liz looked up in surprise, her fingers instantly going to the gift Red had gotten her. "Where did you get it?"

"It was a birthday present," she answered with a dreamy smile.

"From her boooyfriend," Amy drew out.

"I sure hope you're talking about me."

All heads shot towards where the voice had come from. "We're always talking about you, hotshot," Amy said with a wink.

Red chuckled and then bent down. "Hello, sweetheart," he said and leaned in to softly kiss Liz, his warm palm resting against her cheek.

"Awwww." The remaining girls cooed at them.

When they broke apart, Red extended his hand towards her and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you gonna make a habit of stealing my bestie?" Amy asked.

"I will get her back to you in a minute," he smiled and pulled Liz with him.

They walked the short distance towards one of the buildings and rounded the corner for some privacy. As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, this time with passion. She wound her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. He smelled so wonderful. Warm and fresh, but with a hint of leather. He pressed his mouth hard against hers before pulling back, resting his forehead against her.

"I missed you," he spoke softly, his arms closing around her waist to pull her even closer.

"I missed you, too," she said, truly meaning it, even though they had just seen each other the day before. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"That school dance is next week. And I wanted to ask my girlfriend to be my date. Any thoughts?" Liz felt him smile against her head.

"You already asked me," she answered.

"Mhm... but I didn't ask you as my girlfriend," Red argued. "So would it be okay if I canceled our date and take my girlfriend instead?"

Liz laughed and pulled away from him to look into his smiling face. "You're so silly!"

He let his left index finger trail over her cheek. "You're incredibly beautiful when you smile." She leaned up to kiss him softly. "I've been thinking sweetheart."

"I hope you didn't overexert yourself," Liz smirked.

"Cheeky," he said, gently pinching her side. "So, I'd very much like to meet your dad."

"No, you don't," she answered quickly and Red had to smile.

"But I do," he replied.

Liz groaned and put her head back on his shoulder. "Believe me when I tell you he's not the easiest person to be around."

"You can't hide me forever, Lizzie."

"I'm not," she protested, tightening her arms around his waist. "But I know my dad. It won't be pretty."

He pressed his lips into her hair. "It'll be fine, you'll see."

THEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLIST

"And you're going to the same school?" Sam asked, sitting on the couch opposite his daughter and her new boyfriend.

"We do, Sir. That is why I'd like to ask your permission to take Lizzie as my date for the upcoming school dance."

Sam nodded. "And how old are you, Raymond?"

Red opened his mouth to answer, but Liz beat him to it. "He's seventeen, dad." The young man tensed slightly, but didn't react otherwise.

"Well, you two have fun then," he said.

"Ray, you wanted to help me with Math," Lizzie said, standing up and Red followed suit.

"Keep your hands to yourself, young man," Sam told him.

"I will sit on them, Sir," Red replied and followed his girlfriend upstairs.

Once they closed the door, the blonde turned towards Liz. "What the hell, Lizzie? Why did you lie to him?"

She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "I told you he would freak out. He can't know you're eighteen!" She whispered fiercely.

He shook his head. "You can't lie to your dad about this. He's gonna find out and it will be even worse."

"You don't understand! He's overprotective! I won't be allowed to see you anymore," she tried to argue.

"Lizzie, I will not lie about this. We come clean right now or we don't do this at all," Ray told her. The girl gasped and tears welled up in her eyes, spilling over and instantly running down her cheeks. "No, no, no." He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "That's not what I meant. Just... just let me make this right." He kissed her softly. "I want to be with you. But I want this to be honest from the beginning. No lies."

She sniffed and wiped some of the salty wetness from her eyes. "He's gonna say no."

"You let me worry about this. We're going to be okay. I promise." He cocked his head to the side and mustered her. "No more tears, sweetheart," Red said gently and leaned in to kiss her again. "I'll be right back."

The young man walked back downstairs and looked for the father of his girlfriend, finding him in the kitchen. "Mr. Milhoan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid there was some sort of misunderstanding," Red started. "I'm eighteen, not seventeen. I just wanted to come clear on this."

Sam regarded him intently. "I admire your honesty, son, but I can't let you date my fifteen year old daughter."

He licked his lips. "I know that you think that I'm just like the other guys out there, but I'm not."

He leaned back against the kitchen counter, his ankles crossing over each other. "Isn't that what all of them say?"

"I'm sure that can be said about most of them, but it is not true in my case."

The older man sighed. "Son, there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"But Lizzie _is_ my sea," Red told him firmly. "Your daughter means a lot to me. And I know you're only trying to protect her and I'm glad that she has a father like you, but give me a chance. Give me the chance to show you that I am not like them." Sam looked at him a while longer, but the younger man didn't fluster easily as it seemed. "Give me the chance to show you that I can make her happy, that I won't hurt her. I don't need to take her out on dates. We can sit in your living room, for all I care. I just want to be with her."

The older man considered the boy's words, taking everything he said into account, before opening his mouth to answer.

THEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLIST

Liz turned around when she heard her door open and sighed in relief when she saw her boyfriend walking in. Damn him for not showing her immediately how the conversation had went.

"So?" She asked anxiously.

"Well... we'll be dating in your living room from now on, but we will still be able to see each other." Even before he had finished the sentence, he had his arms full of the beautiful brunette. He chuckled and hugged her closer, dropping a kiss to her head.

"Wait, what do you mean 'dating in my living room'?" Liz pulled back to look at him.

"Well... at least I can still be with you. Where is not important," he told her softly.

She groaned, but then tightened her arms around his back. "I'm just glad I still have you," she said, kissing his neck.

"You will always have me, sweetheart."

Both were oblivious to the girl's father watching them with a fond smile, thinking to himself that he might have made the right decision after all.

* * *

><p>AN: So I hope this wasn't that disappointing. I gave it my best shot and I hope you enjoyed reading. Also, I'd like to ask you a question: how would you feel about one or two M rated chapters. I realize that this might be something you don't want, that's why I'm asking. It wouldn't be as detailed as M rated chaps sometimes are. I think it'd be safe to say that it would just scratch the surface. Let me know what you think. It'll be hightly appreciated. Thank you!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** I managed to actually write some more. Thanks to tmmachado, for kicking my butt. I wouldn't have managed to pull this off without you. Thanks goes also to jackandsamforever for being a wonderful beta and putting up with my German punctuation issues. Thanks for all the reviews and messages. It really means a lot. I mean you especially, silhouettedredoblivion. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you. Thank you so much for your encouraging words, they mean the world. Here we go.

**Disclaimer:** nothing has changed.

_I hate to do this, you leave no choice_  
><em> Can't live without her<em>  
><em> Love me or hate me we will be boys<em>  
><em> Standing at that altar<em>  
><em> Or we will run away<em>  
><em> To another galaxy, you know<em>  
><em> You know she's in love with me<em>  
><em> She will go anywhere I go<em>

_ Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life?_  
><em> Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<em>  
><em> You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die<em>  
><em> Tough luck, my friend, 'cause the answer's still 'No"<em>

_**"Rude"** by Magic!_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 6**

A couple of days later, Liz was in her room putting some lipstick on when the doorbell rang. Before she could even make it out of her room, she heard her father call out that he would open the door. She hurriedly checked her appearance once more before making her way downstairs.

"Mr. Milhoan," the unmistakable voice of her boyfriend said.

"Hello, Raymond." Her father shook the boy's hand. "Come in."

"Thank you."

"Lizzie should be down any - oh there she is."

The girl smiled widely at the blond. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, yourself," Red replied with a smile of his own as he made his way over to her. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek, no way in hell would he plant a kiss on her mouth with her father watching. "You look so beautiful."

She blushed at his words. "Stop!" Grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the living room.

Their 'couch dating' was going great. At least that was what Red kept telling her. All they really did was sit there and talk, sometimes they would share innocent kisses, but nothing more; because the knowledge of her father right around the corner was kind of killing the mood. Sam, however, felt extremely relieved that he could keep an eye on his little girl and her (way too old, in his opinion) boyfriend, he did admire the kid's patience though. When he was still a young lad, he would not let anyone tell him what to do. Maybe the boy wasn't that bad after all.

"Did you bring it?" She asked once they were seated on the couch.

"Of course I did," he replied. "But first -" He stopped and then leaned into kiss her lips this time, albeit still innocently. "There. Much better."

Liz smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She loved how it felt between her fingers, it was just so soft and it smelled really good too. Every chance she got, she would bury her nose in the blond strands, much to Red's delight.

He pulled out a VHS from his backpack that now lay on the floor, and held it up for her to see. "You're sure you're up for it? It's not that scary, but you did say you were scared of 'Madam Mim' in 'The Sword in the Stone'."

"Excuse me?" Liz put her hands on her hips and tried to look offended. "Everyone was afraid of her when she turned herself into those ugly things!"

He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, but his eyes still crinkled at the sides. The poke into his belly was expected, still he huffed out a laugh and curled away from her. Of course she had already found out just how ticklish he was. "Alright, alright, just don't break my hand." She stuck out her tongue at him and Red winked at her.

"Just put it in already," she said impatiently.

Somehow he couldn't stop his mind from going someplace else at her words. He got up from the couch and put the VHS into the player, taking the remote with him before flopping back down next to her. "Mr. Milhoan?" He called out and Liz looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, Raymond?" She could hear her dad ask back from the kitchen.

"We were going to watch 'The Shining'. Would you like to join us?"

Liz' eyes grew wide. "What the hell, Ray?!" She whispered harshly, but he only smiled.

Sam walked into the living room and looked at them. "Are you sure?"

Liz wanted to yell at him, that no, it was not okay, not at all, but her boyfriend beat her to it. "Of course. If we take over your living room almost every day, the least we can do is share it with you," he said with a charming smile.

She wanted to slap him for it. How could he invite her dad to watch a movie with them. She enjoyed the quiet time with him, even though it was a rather unusual place to date, but they made it work somehow. And now this.

When everyone was settled, Liz had chosen to still cuddle up to her boyfriend, no matter what her father would think, Red pressed play and the movie started. Not long into the film, she was already beginning to feel nervous about it. She loved scary movies, but she did indeed get scared. Grabbing onto her boyfriend's hand, Liz pulled it around her body, pushing herself more deeply into his chest and held it to her. His thumb stroked over her sides a couple of times before he pressed a kiss into her hair.

Somehow, she wasn't exactly sure how, her father and her boyfriend had engaged in a conversation.

"I'm from Boston, so of course I'm a Red Sox fan, no matter how painful that can be," Red said with a chuckle.

"You're a Red Sox fan?" Sam asked, his eyes now focused solely on the younger man, and Liz already groaned inwardly. "I am too!"

"You are?" Her boyfriend grinned. "Did you watch the last game?"

"I was actually at the stadium."

"Guys?" Liz tried turning their attention to her, or at least back towards the movie, but it looked as if they didn't even hear her.

"You were in Boston? Oh man, I haven't been to a game in too long. That homerun, though." Red's voice held amazement.

"Daddy?"

Sam nodded eagerly before he stood. "Let me get you a beer, son," he said, motioning for him to follow.

"Ray."

Her boyfriend pulled his arm away from her body and followed her father towards the kitchen. "You do know I'm not twenty-one yet, Sir?"

"Hello?" She waved her arms in the air, but didn't receive any attention at all.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "I won't say anything if you don't. And please, son, call me Sam."

'Just... what the hell?!' Liz thought, watching their retreating backs. Was this the twilight zone or something? There was no way she would be sitting here watching this on her own. Jack Nicholson was creepy already, but that kid on the tricycle? Never in her life would she watch that little bastard driving around the house shouting 'Redrum' for another single second.

This was just unbelievable. Liz stood and stalked up to her room, slamming the door behind her before flopping down on her bed. There was only one person that could make her feel better now. Picking up the phone, she dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Amy, it's me. You won't believe what just happened."

_"What?"_ Her girlfriend was already all ears.

"The most horrible thing ever!" Liz exclaimed.

She could hear rustling on the other end and knew that she had her friend's attention. _"Do tell."_

"My father loves my boyfriend!"

THEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLIST

Downstairs, both men were startled by the slamming of the door. Their eyes met and Sam raised a brow.

"Maybe you should go talk to her."

"Me?" Red asked. "Isn't that more of father/daughter thing?"

"Well, son, it sure isn't me she's mad at."

The younger man winced at his words, but nodded. "Right." He sighed. "Thanks for the beer, Sam." He turned to leave the kitchen when the older man spoke up again.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Ray," the older man said with a chuckle.

Once upstairs, Red knocked on his girlfriend's door, but didn't receive a reply. He could hear her talking, so she was probably on the phone. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside.

"It's a nightmare," Liz groaned.

_"But look at it this way, your dad will probably let you do more stuff with Ray,"_ Amy replied.

"Lizzie?" Red called out softly, not enjoying being ignored right now.

_"Oh, he's there? Talk to him!"_

"I don't know," the brunette said, playing with the cord on the phone.

"Lizzie." She turned to look at him and saw that his head was cocked to the right, an unamused look on his face. "Can we talk?" She didn't answer for a moment, but his gaze didn't waver.

_"As much as I would love to hear this, Im'ma hang up now, Liz. Go make up with your guy! And tell me all about it later!"_ Amy laughed and then disconnected the call, leaving Liz with an annoying beeping.

"Why don't you join us downstairs, sweetheart?"

She slammed down the receiver and glared at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"Sweetheart, I don't know what your probl -"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Ray?!"

She knew that he hated foul language when it wasn't absolutely necessary. "Lizzie, you should be happy that your dad and I actually get along. I don't know why you're being like this right now."

She continued glaring at him, but Red couldn't help but notice just how cute that made her look. "You're mad I didn't pay you enough attention." It wasn't a question. He made his way towards her bed and knelt on the mattress, using his arms to frame her body. "You're mad because I didn't kiss you enough," he whispered as he closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to hers in a series of pecks. "I definitely haven't kissed you enough." She couldn't control her arms anymore and they practically wound themselves around his neck to pull him closer.

"Your dad loves me," he said with a grin when he pulled away after a few more moments.

Liz grinned back at him. "I noticed."

"And I really like him, too. So if he likes me, he will probably allow me to see you more. Even outside this house; and I would like _that_ very much," Red said. "So why don't you come downstairs and we all can just talk some. By the way, why didn't you tell me your dad was -"

"Ray?" She interrupted him softly. "Just shut up and kiss me."

His long eyelashes fluttered against his skin and he blinked rapidly, a smile forming on his face. "I can do that," he replied, and then leaned in to kiss her again.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Again, thank you so much for all your support. It really means a lot that you guys like this little fic. Special thanks goes to tmmachado, who keeps brainstorming with me. Voodoo, girl, I'm telling ya! This is getting scary! Special thanks goes also to wonderful redisthenewblackington for being a supporting beta and even an even better friend. Thank you both for sticking to me when I'm about to break down crying ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... nothing but my feels... and my cat. Ultrony, here's to you!

_You are so beautiful_  
><em>To me<em>  
><em>You are so beautiful<em>  
><em>To me<em>  
><em>Can't you see<em>  
><em>You're everything I hoped for<em>  
><em>You're everything I need<em>  
><em>You are so beautiful<em>  
><em>To me<em>

_**"You Are So Beautiful"** by Joe Cocker_

**Enough To Keep You**

**Chp. 7**

"Ray, come in," Sam said with a smile, clapping the younger man on the shoulder.

"Hello, Sam."

He looked his daughter's boyfriend up and down, taking in the tux he was wearing, his hair neatly combed instead of slightly tousled. "You look good, son." He nodded appreciatively, as his hands went to the younger man's bowtie, straightening it slightly. Red smiled at him. He was more than happy that the two of them got along that well. "That dress you gave to her is beautiful, she loves it. When she showed it to me she was grinning from ear to ear."

"I'm glad she likes it and I'm sure she'll look stunning. Have you seen her yet?"

Sam shook his head and watched as the normally confident young man shuffled his feet in a nervous manner, brushing invisible lint from his sleeve. When they heard the door upstairs open and the faint clicking of heals on the wooden panels both men straightened and their eyes flew towards the stairs.

A moment later they watched Liz carefully making her way down the steps, one hand holding onto the railing, while the other held her dress up. The dress was fastened with one silky strap over her right shoulder and ran diagonally down to the left side, so her neck and upper chest area was partially exposed while it still looked classy. It was neither too tight nor too loose as it ran down her body and a red bow was tied around her waist to manage just that look. The dress itself ended shortly above her knees, showing off her beautifully shaped calves. Her hair was in a loose updo with a side part. She had apparently curled her hair and with every step she took, they bounced up and down, barely brushing against her exposed shoulder. The red heels she was wearing worked perfectly with the rest of her look.

Ray couldn't tear his eyes away. She was flawless, so very beautiful and she was all his. His heart was almost jumping out of his chest and he couldn't hear anything over the loud rush of his blood. Not wanting to seem like anything but a gentleman, he willed his legs to move, so he could offer his hand to help her down the last step. He almost forgot how to breathe when she finally stood in front of him.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered barely audible. His throat felt parched and he could barely swallow against the sudden dryness. "Lizzie…" He sighed, looking at her as if she had hung the moon. "There are not enough words to describe just how gorgeous you are."

She blushed at his words and a shy smile came to her lips. "You look very handsome yourself," she told him, putting her palm on his chest and he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"My god, butterball..." The young couple turned to look at the girl's father. "You are so beautiful." The man walked up to them and gently cupped her cheeks, pulling her close to press a kiss against her temple. "You're so beautiful." Red watched the man pull back, noticing that Sam was a little teary eyed that moment and couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. "Let me get the camera."

"Daddy -" Liz tried to stop her father, but he had already made his way to his study. She turned to her boyfriend, who was still intently watching her. "What?"

"You really have no idea just how stunning you look, do you?" He asked, giving her a kiss close to the lips. "I will have to fend off boys with a stick."

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. "Just keep me close all night long," she whispered into his ear.

"That won't be a problem at all, sweetheart."

"Stay just like that," Sam said when he came back into the hallway. He made the couple pose this way and that way, snapping dozens of pictures until Liz finally got it through to him that they were going to be late.

"I'll see you later, Daddy," she kissed his cheek and hurried towards the front door.

"Enjoy yourself, butterball. Ray," he addressed the younger man. "Bring her back before midnight."

"I will, Sam," Red promised. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's safe."

He offered her his elbow as they walked towards his car. "As soon as we're out of your dad's sight, I really need to kiss you," he whispered, pulling the car door open.

Liz smiled at him, also more than ready to feel his soft lips against hers. She got in and he carefully closed the door again, before rounding the vehicle. With a last wave at her dad, they took off. Not even one minute on the road, Red pulled over. Before she had even fully realized that they had stopped he had already cupped her face in his hands, pulling her in for a kiss that made her toes curl. He hummed against her mouth, seemingly delighted and Liz couldn't help but smile against him. When he pulled back his eyelids were on half mast.

"You're so beautiful," he barely breathed out.

She wiped some lipstick off the corner of his mouth. "And you really wear the hell outta a tux, Mr. Reddington."

He raised a brow at her. "Well, thank you. I was trying to impress my lady. Do you think I succeeded?"

"Oh, yes, you did."

Red pecked her one more time before he pulled back onto the road, one of his hands holding onto hers.

When they got to the school, several people were already there. They didn't have to search for their friends though, since Amy was waving her arms excitedly. Red put the vehicle into park and excited the car. Before he could round the car to help his girlfriend out, Amy had already ripped the door open. He glared at the young woman, who shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Ray! Live a little," she joked. "You can't always play prince charming."

"I'm not playing anyone," he protested.

"Alright, enough, guys." Liz gave her boyfriend a quick kiss, before pulling her friend into a hug.

"And here I was going to compliment on your dress, Amy," Red said with a wink.

She stuck out her tongue at him. "You can do that later, but damn, Liz! Look at you! You look hot! Is that the dress Ray got ya?"

Liz nodded and leaned against her date. He wrapped his arm around her waist and dropped a kiss onto her head. "She looks stunning."

"One of these days you'll need to lend me your man. I need him as a confidence boost."

Liz put her hand protectively on Red's chest. "Keep your hands to yourself, he's _mine_." It made his heart swell with pride to hear her say that and he couldn't stop the smile that came to his face.

"Oh please stop with the cuteness, it makes me wanna puke. Come on already!" Amy said, grabbing her best friend's hand pulling the couple with her.

They had a good time at the ball and Liz finally got around to introducing her boyfriend to the rest of her friends. His unrelenting charm had quickly made him popular among them.

"Sweetheart, I'm going to get something to drink, do you need anything?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled. He nodded and gave her a quick kiss, before walking off.

All girls in the group watched him leave. "He's amazing, Liz," Rebecca said.

"He's got a _really_ nice ass," Kelly joined in and the girls laughed, before quickly agreeing.

Talking and laughing with her friends had led to Liz losing track of time. She had barely noticed just how quickly it had gone by, but she was sure that her boyfriend had been gone for too long. She was looking around the room, trying to spot her room, but quickly realized that it was nearly impossible to find him among all those people. Her eyes fell on her best friend instead, who was currently dancing with some guy Liz didn't recognize. He was probably a senior as well, Amy was always looking for seniors.

"That one looks yummy." She heard Chrystal say from behind and another friend of hers gladly agreed. "Oh, I'm so gonna get laid tonight." Liz watched as the redhead walked up to a group of boys, flirting with them in a manner that just didn't seem right.

It was kind of unreal. Watching her friends and how they were practically throwing themselves at the male; it didn't sit right with Liz. She wasn't sure if she was being a prude or if she really was the only normal female around this place. She almost jumped out of her skin, when she felt a pair or arms circle her waist from behind, shortly after she felt warm lips at her neck and Red's scent enveloped her gently.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I found some of my friends and got a little carried away."

"It's okay."

His nose nuzzled her ear, before his mouth joined in the exploration. Though she loved having his full attention, she couldn't stop herself from tensing slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

He turned her around and looked her in the eyes. "You know that you're a terrible liar, don't you?" Red asked with a small grin. She leaned in and covered his lips with hers for a moment, feeling the need to connect with him. When the pulled apart, he gave her another look.

Bringing her hand up, she gently wiped her thumb over his mouth. "You have lipstick all over you."

He pursed his lips against her finger in a small kiss. "As long as it is yours, I'm okay with that," he answered. "Lizzie..."

"Can we dance?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course, sweetheart." He pulled her onto the dance floor just as a slow tune came on. Smiling brightly at her, Red wrapped his arms around her and gently swayed them to the music. "Are you really okay?" He spoke right into her ear and Liz felt her hair stand to attention.

"Yes." She buried her fingers in the hair at the back of his head, eliciting something that sounded like a purr.

"You would tell me if you weren't, right?"

She placed a soft kiss against his neck. "I'm fine, Ray."

"Do you want to go home?" He asked and Liz shook her head. "But you want to leave."

"Yes."

He pulled back and looked at her with a fond expression. "I know just the place. Come on."

They had been driving for fifteen minutes when Liz felt anxious again. Did he expect her to have sex with him now? Just like all the other guys would, judging by what she had witnessed at the ball. They drove out to a secluded spot and she could feel her heart almost jumping out of her chest. How was this supposed to happen? She wasn't ready. She wasn't like the other girls. She couldn't help but shiver.

Red shrugged out of his jacket and gently put it around her shoulders. "Are you cold, sweetheart?" She shook her head without looking at him. "I wanted to show you something."

Oh god, that was how it would happen. She didn't know what to do. Should she tell him? Should she go with it? Should she just run and hide forever?

"Lizzie?"

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Up there." Her eyes snapped to him and she could see how his arm was raised, his finger pointing towards the sky.

Her eyes followed his outstretched hand and then her breath was stolen from her. "Wow..." She breathed out. She had never seen that many stars in the sky. It was unbelievable, she couldn't tear her eyes away. "It's beautiful."

"I think this is the best spot to watch the stars. Since it is rather away from the city, there are no lights interfering. My dad and I used to just sit here all the time. He would point out the Ursa Major and the Ursa Minor... and I wouldn't know just what the hell he was talking about." Red laughed.

Liz felt as if there was more to the story. "You never talk about your parents," she said softly.

"No, I don't," he agreed and shot her a quick smile. "My father died a couple of years ago."

Her heart hurt for him. "I'm sorry, Ray." She put her hand to his arm, squeezing softly and watching as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly.

"He was in the Navy. A proud soldier, fighting for his country." He sniffed and looked off to the side. Liz slid over the bench seat and leaned into his side to offer some support. He tired smiling at her, but it ended up being a grimace. "He gave me this." Red pulled a pocket watch from the inside of his jacket. It was golden and looked like it had been around for some time already. He held it out for her to take and Liz carefully took it from his hand.

Turning it around, she intently inspected the item, tracing the pattern on the backside with her index finger. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her deeper into his side, both to keep her warm and to find the strength to keep talking. Liz carefully opened the locket, revealing a picture of a young boy and his father, both smiling brightly into the camera.

"Is that you?" He looked adorable with his hair wild and some of his teeth missing.

"Yeah..." He answered. "We were on the way to my grandparents' place in Vermont. Dad and I would have managed to make the trip easily, but Mom always needed so many stops."

"Your mom?"

"She's alive and well. She'll love you, I'm sure of it." He smiled. "Mom hates the Mustang. She kept complaining how unfit this car was for family trips."

"So this is..."

"My dad's car, yes. He loved that car."

They fell into comfortable silence after that and Liz pushed her face into his neck. "Thank you for sharing this with me." She felt him nod before his lips touched her hair gently.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Lizzie. Thank you for being my date."

"Thank you for taking me," she replied, kissing his chin. He smiled brightly at her, even though his eyes were slightly glazed over with tears.

THEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLISTTHEBLACKLIST

Not even twenty minutes later, they were pulling up in front of her house and this time Red was allowed to open the door for her and walk her up to hers. He followed inside and both were a little startled to meet Sam in the hall.

"You're back early," he commented and everyone's eyes flew to the clock on the wall. It was only 11 pm.

"You said to bring her back on time," the younger man smiled.

"I like this boy!" Sam said with a laugh, clapping Red on the shoulder. "I will take my leave now. Goodnight, Ray and thank you for taking good care of my girl."

"Always," Red replied.

"Goodnight, butterball." He kissed her forehead gently.

"G'night, Daddy." They both watched the older man vanish up the stairs. As soon as they heard the faint clicking of a door closing, Liz pulled her boyfriend close by the lapels of his jack, taking his lips in a long kiss.

When they pulled apart, Red licked his lips, not even trying to stop the grin that came to his face. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." She grinned back, her hands running up his chest so she could link her fingers behind his head. "Call me when you get home?"

"Of course, sweetheart," he agreed. He gave her another loving kiss, before he reluctantly pulled away. "I'll talk to you in a bit." He winked at her and then left.

Liz released a shuddering breath as her back hit the closed door. Her heart was banging furiously inside her. This boy was driving her mad, and she had a feeling he was well aware of that.


End file.
